


Mercurial

by Seicchanart



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Ishida Uryuu is in love with her, and Orihime knows this.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Mercurial

Ishida Uryuu is in love with her, and Orihime knows this.

She’s been a lot of things in her life, but _stupid_ has not been one of them. 

They’re sitting in the handicrafts clubroom, on opposite sides of the table. He’s sewing; she ripped one of her dresses the day before, and he’s helping her fix it. She watches him, looks at his concentrated expression and the way his hands move as he orchestrates each stitch, one after the other.

His hair is darker than Kurosaki-kun’s, his skin paler. Ishida-kun’s eyes are blue like the ocean. Blue like the sky on a sunny day. She notices his cheeks rosying ever so slightly. He must have noticed her looking at him. What is he thinking about? Right at this moment?

Her thoughts wander back off to Kurosaki-kun, and with that, Kuchiki-san as well. Not even in her own mind can she separate the two of them, and she sighs. Her own love is as hopeless as Ishida-kun’s, and she feels bad for him. It’s probably even more horrible and selfish to think about it this way, though.

She thinks about this situation sometimes, when she lays awake in her own bed. Could she fall in love with Ishida-kun? Could they be happy? She doesn’t know, and she’s afraid to try. She’s afraid of using him, but she’s even more afraid of being alone again.

Ishida-kun is there. He is a constant in her life, he’s a good friend, and he’s always _there_ when she needs him. Orihime doesn’t want this to change. She can’t - _won’t_ let it.

Ishida-kun coughs, and slides the dress over the table, back to her.

“It’s done.”

His voice is soft and quiet. He’s never loud with her. He doesn’t scream, he doesn’t demand that she love him or forces her to stay with him. Ishida-kun is gentle, and Orihime feels horrible because of it.

She nods and smiles. 

“Thank you so much! You really are a wizard with the needle!”

Ishida-kun smiles back at her, his eyes full of adoration. Orihime almost breaks out in tears.

“You’re welcome.”

She swallows the emotion, buries it deep inside of her like she always does. Bans the thoughts about his feelings for her so she doesn’t have to think about it anymore as she stands up. They are going to keep hanging out, maybe go to the park. Ishida-kun will buy her food if she asks. It’s good the way it is.

Ishida Uryuu is in love with her, and Orihime knows this. 

She’s not going to do anything about it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ro for proofreading this <3<3


End file.
